


Knock First

by otherscott



Series: EXO Mob AU [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Smut, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 22:59:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2127642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otherscott/pseuds/otherscott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun and Suho have fun at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knock First

“Go slower...oh god, fuck,” Suho moaned as Sehun flicked his tongue on the tip of his dick, and then put it back into his mouth, slowly taking it all the way in and humming softly as he licked around it. Suho let his head fall back against his chair and closed his eyes, moving his hand to put on the back of Sehun’s head. “Fuck.”

  
Sehun steadily pulled back, and bobbed up and down on the tip of Suho’s cock, moving faster and sucking on him. Suho twitched his hips and let out a moan, Sehun made a small laughy sound. The exhale on his cock made Suho jump, and he whimpered. “Oh, oh, god. Sehun-ah.”

  
“Mm,” Sehun responded, and Suho patted the top of his head, looking down at him. Sehun always took his work so seriously. Suho grinned and took a small handful of Sehun’s hair into his fist.

  
“You’re so good to meeeeee~yaah!” His mouth fell open as Sehun sped up, taking all of him into his mouth and pulling back fast, sucking at him as if his life depended on it. Suho let out a throaty groan. “Fuck, Sehun-ah, Sehun-ah, I’m going to come--”

  
“Suho hyung, you need to look at this and sign this for me,” his office door swung open, and Kyungsoo looked over to Suho’s desk. Suho moaned loudly when he came and Sehun pulled away from him.

  
“Kyungsoo-yah, I told you to knock, I told you to knock!” Suho shouted at the door.

  
“Damnit, Suho hyung, you came in my eye! Fuck!” Sehun wiped the cum away and rubbed at his eye, wailing at Suho. “Why did you do that?!”

  
Kyungsoo was still standing in the doorway, watching the scene with a mixture of shock and amusement. Suho waved him away jerkily. “Get out!”

  
“Sign this,” Kyungsoo said shortly, dropping a folder on Suho’s desk. Suho scowled and grabbed it, and swatted Sehun’s head as the boy kept whining.

  
“Be quiet.”

  
“Get me a tissue!”

  
“Give me a second!” Suho didn’t look at what he was signing, just signed it anyway, and Kyungsoo was so used to that that when Suho handed the folder back to him he didn’t complain. “Knock next time, goddamnit.”

  
“I’m sorry, I forgot.” Kyungsoo was obviously not sorry but Suho didn’t really give a fuck. He left the room swiftly, closing the door with a _thunk_ behind him, and Sehun punched Suho in the thigh.

  
“You fucking asshole.”

  
Suho cleaned himself up and buttoned up his pants, standing up and rummaging around his desk for the tissue box. “You’re supposed to aim it away from yourself.”  
“You started shouting! It startled me!”

  
“It wasn’t my fucking fault!” He handed Sehun a tissue and slumped back in his chair, putting his face into his hands. Sehun wiped at his face and blinked his right eye a few times.

  
“Hyung, don’t do that again.”

  
Suho made a low sound and gave up. “I won’t, I’m sorry. Now get out, go do some work.”

  
“Wow, you’re welcome.” Sehun scoffed at him and stood up, brushing himself off, and left. Suho sighed. He was going to get a better lock for his door.


End file.
